Dark Souls: Seposita Somnium
by WhosZero
Summary: A one-shot by me I wanna take this further following the Dark Souls lore and inserting my own point of view and understanding of the lore.


Dark Souls Distant Memories Prologue chapter 1: The Escape from the Northern Undead Asylum.

The slow drip-drip from water as it fell through the cracks in the roof of his cell, prevented him from getting any sleep. So in the dark dingy cell he sat in the corner contemplating how he had arrived. His memory was fuzzy it prevented him from remembering anything, aside from that he had died. All he could remember was waking up here in this hell hole, this "Undead Aslyum". Even with his faulty memory, he remembered that this place was the place the undead go to either completely turn hallow and die or wait out the remainder of time. He sighed his helmet visor down covering his face. He had been a high ranking knight in the land of Astora until his death. Even his armor reflected his status, as it was dubbed the "Elite Knight Armor" only high ranking Knight were allowed to wear it. He tapped a metal gloved hand over his right greave, making a loud metalic clank sound.

As he sat tapping his glove against his leg, but sudden a sudden loud crash caused him to look across his cell. As he glanced up he saw a body laying against the ground. Looking up he spotted a Knight wearing the same set of Armor as him before he quickly vanished as he had appeared. Standing up from the ground he walked over to the corpse, he spotted what looked the be keys wrapped on loincloth. He smiled into his helmet as he quickly grabbed the key and unlocked the door to his cell. Turning the key in the lock he pushed open the rusty door with one hand.

Once the bar doors had been opened he ran down the hallway with swiftness. Ignoring the hallowed and insane undead around him as his boots clanked hard against the stone floor as he ran. Exiting the area from his cell he came upon a area filled with water. Not wanting to walk any deeper into the water he walked around the side of the area. Carefully he arrived to a circular room with a ladder on the wall leading up to parts unknown. Shrugging he placed one hand and leg on the ladder and began climbing up. Arriving at the top he walked through the doorway and arrived into a open air courtyard. Walking forward he spotted a bonfire as if by instinct he walked towards the unlit bonfire and held his hand out. Concentrating he focused a bit of his soul energy into it, within a few seconds the fire lit immediately. Smiling to Himself he sat down placing his hands between his knees. A immediate sense of warmth passed threw his body.

Feeling better from the brief rest he walked over towards two large doors. Pressing both of his hands against the decayed wood he pushed with all his might against them. The doors soon gave weigh from the force and slowly moved inwards. Grunting from the amount of strength he needed to move the doors. Once they fully gave way he grinned as he stepped inside of the large room. Looking from side to side he spotted large pillars and jars scattered across the room. Slowly he stepped into the room, as he neared the center a giant demon jumped down from the roof and landed infront of him blocking the exit. Frantic he glanced around the room for a weapon or a way out. But there was no time as the demon was on him within seconds. Thinking quickly he threw his body forward tucking and rolling underneath the beast with agile ease. Recovering fairly quickly he ran towards the door, but it was locked. Panicking letting his shoulders slump he turned around to face his fate against the demon.

But fate was on his side as he turned he spotted a exit to his right. Without a second thought he ran for the door and dived in rolling on the ground as he landed. The metal bars sliding down and blocking his path backwards. Gasping and panting heavily against his helmet his placed his hands against his knees as he leaned forward. Trying to recover his breath as best as he could. Recovering from the near-death experience he walked forward down the hallway and spotted another bonfire. He lit it quickly and rested placing his helmeted head against his knees. Fully rested he stood and proceed to head towards the door infront of the bonfire. Walking through the door a arrow hit the side of the doorway, quickly taking in the situation he spotted a hallow with a bow. Not wanting to get shot with a arrow he glanced around and spotted a nearby doorway and he ran in. As he walked through the doorway he spotted a corpse with a tower shield and a zweihander at its side. Thanking the gods he picked up both of them strapping the shield against his left arm. And placed his right hand around the zweihander resting the blade against his shoulder to take the weight of him a bit.

Armed with his new gear he quickly rushed out the door and raised his shield. Immediately catching a arrow as it bounced harmlessly off the metal shield. Smiling in his helmet he ran towards the bastard blocking the arrows with his shield. When he was a few feet away from the hallow, he moved the shield to his side and swung the blade towards the enemy. Catching him hard across the shoulder and back slamming him hard into the ground. As the nameless hallow died he let out a cry of agony as he gave one final breath and died. Immediately his corpse faded and turned into souls which began searching for a new host. Holding out his shield hand the souls quickly sucked themselves into his body. He felt the strength of the nameless archer flow into him which wasn't much, but he was in no condition to complain.

He proceeded through the door to the left of where the hallow had sat. He began to run not wanting to remain in this death trap much longer. Arriving upon a set of stairs one leading down and one heading up. He took the downstairs route to see where it had lead. Unlatching the door he placed a hand around the bar and pushed the door open. Once it swung open he found himself in the courtyard with the first bonfire he had encountered. He silently cursed as he turned and head back up the stairs. Once back up he took two steps up the stairs when he spotted a boulder heading towards him. Without much time to think he rolled to the side dodging the boulder as it crashed into the cell behind him.

From inside of the cell he heard a groan from inside, walking through the opening he glanced around and spotted a wounded knight. The knight turned his head acknowledging his prescence. Taking a few steps closer to the knight he proceeded to groan from pain as he opened his mouth to speak. "...Oh, its you... You're no Hollow, eh? Thank goodness... I'm done for, I'm afraid... I'll die soon, then lose my sanity... I wish to ask something of you... You and I, we're both Undead... Hear me out, will you?" Seeing he had no other option he replied "Yes, i'll hear you out brother." The knight smiled beneath his helmet, but this went unoticed as he continued speaking, "...Regrettably, I have failed in my mission... But perhaps you can keep the torch lit... There is an old saying in my family... Thou who art Undead, art chosen... In thine exodus from the Undead Asylum, maketh pilgrimage to the land of Ancient Lords... When thou ringeth the Bell of Awakening, the fate of the Undead thou shalt know... Well, now you know... And I can die with hope in my heart... Oh, one more thing... Here, take this... An Estus Flask, an Undead favourite... Oh, and this..."

With this he held out a flask and a key with shakey hands. Taking the two treasures from the dying knight he placed them away. As he turned his attention to the knight and spoke, "Thanks you, i'm sure these will serve me well on the quest you have given me. But before I go may I ask you your name so that I may remember my savior and fellow knight." The knight nodded slowly as he gasped not having much time left before he died. "...I am Oscar, of Astora, just like you I was trapped here. But ...Now I must bid farewell... I would hate to harm you after death... So, go now... And thank you..." With that he died fading away into souls that quickly found their way into the nearest host. Feeling the experience and determination of Oscar flow into his body he promised to himself to see the mission through.

With newfound determination he turned and left the cell heading up the stairs. Within a few minutes of running he found himself at a strange door. It was covered from top to bottom in a very heavy fog. Holding his hand up he pushed it through the door and to his suprise he found it pass right through. He shrugged causing his armor to clatter a bit from this movement. Stepping through the doorway he found himself on a balcony over looking the room where the demon had ambushed him. Placing his shield against his back he held his zweihander with two hands. He smiled mischieviously, as he took a few steps back then ran forward lunging off the small platform. Using a plunging attack he stabbed the blade into the demon hitting the it square it back. Pulling his sword out he jumped down from its back and turned to face it.

And so the true battle began between the two the demon swung its might club at him. But he rolled out of the way and immediately stabbed his blade in the monster hitting it stomach. The demon howled from pain two handing its club it swung it in a overhead arc trying finish him with a single blow. Using his reflexes he rolled underneath its body. Recovering from roll he turned around and swung the zweihander in succesion attack twice. And with this the demon gave another cry of agony as he backed up. dropping its monsterous club on the ground. Leaving a dent in the floor and cracking the tile making the floor weak in the center. Without warning the demon fell backwards towards the him. He side stepped avoiding the falling creature as it quickly vanished into souls. Which he happily absored feeling himself growing stronger.

He let out a cry of victory having killed the demon easily. Turning his attention to the exit he walked over using the key oscar had given him he opened the door. Immediately he was hit with a blast of wind, holding a hand to block it he walked forward past the broken structures as he walked up the hill. As he neared the edge it became apparent that this was a dead end. Cursing to himself he looked over the cliff for a way down. But within seconds a giant black crow had appeared surprising him grabbing him in its talons. As he was engulfed in darkness he was wisked away towards the land of lordran.

End of Prologue Chapter 1.


End file.
